


Leafy Luck

by magical_octopus333



Series: Muppet Mayhem by Mocti [1]
Category: The Muppet Show, The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Oblivious, St Patrick's day, St paddy's day, its 1 am why not, muppet labs, oblivious Bunsen, pining beaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_octopus333/pseuds/magical_octopus333
Summary: Greetings from Muppet Labs! Do you ever feel like your luck is down-right rotten? Well don't worry! Luck isn't real, as the universe is an uncontrolled wasteland of random happenstance and what we call 'luck' is just how we tilt the glass of our drink called life and see how the ice cubes of events glisten... Beaker, why did you write that?Muppet Labs newest invention- the actually lucky clover charm!
Relationships: Beaker/Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Statler/Waldorf (The Muppets)
Series: Muppet Mayhem by Mocti [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216076
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. I like setting things up

Beaker was conflicted about Saint Patrick's day. 

For one, he was a bright red head, and was at least partially Irish. Seeing all the 'kiss me, I'm Irish' items filled him with mixed feelings, unwanted touches as people test whether his hair is real or not (it is) and from pinches if he wasn't in green that day, among other things. At least he'd always get a free drink if he wanted one that day. 

So, could you blame Beaker to be less then thrilled about the Muppet Labs segment being in the Saint Patrick's day special the theatre was throwing together? Not to mention, getting recruited with Animal and the Swedish chef for some music clip for the holiday- it helped the other two were sorta red-heads as well there- which was sure to get him maimed or make him cry. 

"Beaker, what is on your head?" Bunsen asked, pulling Beaker from his thoughts. Beaker turned to his boss, giving him a look. He had a green beanie hat on his head, smothering his fiery hair from view. That, combined with his green hoodie, were keeping in hidden yet still 'festive'

"I mean, I know its a hat, Beakie." Bunsen continued, almost flustered. Beaker hid a smile smile in his hoodie, turning away from the scientist to start making his way to the lab. "Why are you wearing a hat inside?" 

Beaker didn't answer, nor did he stop in his walking, down the flight to the basement, where there lab lay hidden away and encased in steal. Explosion requirement, needs safety requirements so the whole building doesn't cave in. Again.

Bunsen was forced to chase after him, his shorter legs making it harder to keep speed. 

"Beaker..." Bunsen called, a flight behind his lengthy companion. "You haven't answered my question!" 

It took the green man until they had reached the lab to catch his compatriot- he really had to start avoiding that blue eagle- and by then he had to catch his breath. Calling him athletic wouldn't be a stretch, more like a tear into the fabric of reality defining the known universe. Simply put, he is not athletic. 

He reached pulled a stool from one of the lab tables towards him before climbing it, reaching up, and pulling Beaker's hat from his head before he could march off again. 

With a squawk, Beaker turned to face Bunsen, having to steady him where he wobbled on the recently-discovered uneven chair. He pulled the hat from Bunsen's grip. The only thing that stopped him from putting it back on was Bunsen toppling into him, knocking both men to the floor. 

"Beaker, why must you keep that infernal garment on!" Bunsen spoke, pushing himself up into sitting on the floor, arms crossing over his chest as he straightened up. Beaker however remained on the floor, eyebrows appearing just to draw together. Bunsen didn't notice, now huffing. 

"You have such lovely hair, Beaker. Its quite a shame when you cover it up"

Beaker's eyes shot open, looking at the scientist who had taken to cleaning his glasses. Lucky for Beaker, since the red in his cheeks wasn't in view to the oblivious scientist. Beaker looked down at his hat before quickly putting it in his hoodie pocket and leaning his head towards Bunsen.

Bunsen, with his glasses back on, turned towards him with a quiet gasp and a 'May I' whisper slipped into the air before him. 

"And its soft too... oh, you're lucky to have such lovely hair, Beakiepoo. I'm all fuzz and- Beaker? Are... you're asleep... this is fine then. 

It was a good thing their Lab for the show was already set up. The pair had fallen asleep on the floor, leaning on one another and leaving Beaker with foolish thoughts and realizations. Bunsen was none the wiser to his companion's inner distress as he was busy. Busy looking at the script for their segment Beaker had drafted up. 

"Greetings from Muppet Labs!" Bunsen spoke, his eyes glued to the paper.

"Do you ever feel like your luck is down-right rotten? Well don't worry! Luck isn't real, as the universe is an... uncontrolled wasteland of random happenstance... and what we call 'luck' is just how we tilt the... glass of our drink called life and see how the ice cubes of events glisten... Beaker, why did you write that?" 

The startled meep Beaker yelped into the air caused Bunsen to look over to his frazzled friend, finally noticing the state Beaker had worked himself into.

"Oh, don't worry about it Beaker! It just needs a pinch of rewording! The first three lines are good, we just need to fill in right here with something a little less... well, bleak!" 


	2. The actual planned fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why two chapters? Just felt right.

"Greetings from Muppet Labs!" Bunsen spoke, looking over the wary audience, the stage lights warming up his lab coat and glinting off some of the scientific equipment they had brought on stage. Beaker stood beside him, twiddling his thumbs. He still got stage fright, Bunsen thought to himself with a small smile. 

"Do you ever feel like your luck is down-right rotten?" 

Beaker meeped in enthusiastic agreement, leaning onto the desk dramatically and drawing in a few snickers from the audience.

"Well don't worry about that anymore!" Bunsen spoke, pulling the cover off their invention as Beaker theatrically gasped

"Behold! Muppet Labs Clearly Lucky Clover!" Bunsen spoke, picking up the little device. 

"The shape of its wrong" Statler hollered from his shared box above, where Waldorf snickered.

"Yeah, but the name is a little clover! Duh ho ho.... like clever-" "I got it, Waldorf. Its just not that funny"

As the men not-so-quietly bickered, Bunsen continued with his spiel, only a little bit louder as he handed the device off to the nervous Beaker beside him.

"Whenever it detects anxiety in its holder, as such with my lovely assistant Beaker-" Bunsen spoke, watching as the clover springs open in his grip

"The clover will open up, releasing a pheromone that will help one feel more courageous, and thus lucky! With the clover you'll never f-"

Bunsen stopped as his mind caught up to him. He had been talking when a small pressure had pushed into his cheek from beside. Particularly on the side Beaker had been staring. A pressure that felt distinctly like a pair of lips pressing into his cheek along with the grazing of a nose. Which meant-

"B-beaker!... oh, you sly fox you!" Bunsen gasped, a wild smile overcoming his features. Beaker had ducked into his collar until his nose, eyes, and hair were all that could be seen from over his collar. His eyes were shining with mirth, crinkling from where his cheeks pushed up in a smile. 

"That Doctor Melon is really oblivious, right Waldorf? You could see this coming from a mile away!"  
"Sure..." Waldorf spoke, his eyes never leaving the clover on the stage. "Hey Bunsen, let me see that!"

The startled scientist acquiesced, and the clover was put in a machine then shot up into the box, knocking Waldorf and his chair backwards with a thump. 

"Why'd you do something like that?" Statler asked, turning to his compatriot and the properly-shaped clover as the former dusted himself off. 

"I'll tell you why!" Waldorf said before grabbed the other man's tie, pulling him in for a smooch. He was a little to enthusiastic about it, as the pair tumbled down, knocking the curtain above their box loose and hiding the pair. Nothing more could be seen, but after a breath their laughter poured out of their lovely box. 

"Well folks!" Scooter called nervously from the stage. The scientists had already fled hand in hand to their lab, leaving the flabbergasted gopher to close their set. "I guess, that will be all from Muppet Labs! Join us next time to see, what is it now...the chicken decorator! Huh, just in time for Easter it seems... Bye!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! A finished fic! Let me know what you think, and thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Should I have stayed up so late, knowing I have work tomorrow, to write this fic? Probably not! But I know a birthday boy who might like a cute little fic like this... 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Thank you and have a good... whatever time you read this at!


End file.
